CC003/Transcript
Episode 3: Color Blind! September 3rd, 2014 Pre-Show: (Episode starts with camera pointing up in the sky, then panning downwards to Gray and Purple lying down on the grass) Gray: Ahh, Isn’t it good to watch the clouds Purple? Purple: Yeah, it sure is… Gray: Hey, what does that cloud remind you of? Purple: Greppleberry Cake. Gray: Uh, what? Purple: I’m hungry. Gray: What do you want? Purple: Greppleberry Cake. Gray: Didn’t you said that already? Purple: I said that to a cloud. Now get me some cake! White: (He comes in) Hey, you two going to the Voting Chamber? Purple: Awww…. but we just arrived here! White: Don’t be lazy, Purple. The elevator to the Voting Chamber is, like, right over there! Gray: Come on Purple. It’s only 20 ft from here… Purple: Hmm...Nah...too much work. (White Facepalms) Gray: I’ll give you some Grepple…..whatever the flipping heck flavor you just said uh cake. Purple: (Sighs) Fine….. (They all went to the elevator to the Voting Chamber. When the door opens, Black pokes Purple with a paintbrush and her color drains away) Black: Ha! Purple: AAHH! MY COLOR’S GONE! Gray: What did you do? Black: I poked Purple with a magic paintbrush. Purple: What the heck is that?! White: We’ll tell you later after elimination. Purple: How can I be called Purple without my color?! White: Well, put it back! I don’t want a girl version of me over here! Purple: Hey! Black: Ok. I mean, it’s just for laughs right? Purple: Oh Ha ha. Pre-Challenge (Elimination): White: Circles, you can stay over there and watch. And Squares, welcome to your first elimination! Blue: Oh! I’m really scared this time… (Holds Red) Red: Blue...Get off me! Yellow: I’m scared too! Hold me Pink! (Pink sighs, hearing her “voice” for the first time) Black: Everyone don’t be a scaredy cat! Maybe some of you won’t be eliminated… White: Black, I already told you…You aren’t a host of this show! Black: Remember? You told me I can be a host as long as I don’t screw up! Did I even screw up once? White: Oh. Then scratch that. (Blip) White: Right then, we have…. (number of votes pop up on TV) Wow! We have 66 Votes! A lot more than we had last episode! Gray: White, there’s no need to talk about how many votes we have, just tell us who’s eliminated! White: OK then, since Fuchsia has immunity from last episode, she’s obviously safe. Fuchsia: Well, another day to clean this dirty and smelly- (Throws bowling ball at her, Fuchsia gets hit by the ball and Brown gets hit by Fuchsia) (The Squares gasp) Red: Hey what was that?! White: That’s your prize, leftover bowling balls from the first episode! (Off screen) Brown: Ugh...my head hurts. Hey Fuchsia...you all right? Fuchsia: Aaaah! Get it off me! You stinky, no good- (Fuchsia slaps Brown in his face) Brown: Ow! What was that for?! Fuchsia: That’s for smelling like dog doody! Now get your butt off to a shower! (Focus on Blue, with Brown and Fuchsia still arguing in the background) Brown: I already told you Fuchsia… I smell just fine! And where is the stupid shower anyway? We’re like fifty miles underground! Fuchsia: Well I don’t care! At least I have my handy soap bottle and brush to clean your smelly act! Brown: No..No! Someone save me from this clean freak! Blue: You know what? I’d rather be eliminated than to get hit by a bowling ball or hear those two argue... Black: And that’s where you’re wrong Blue! I’ve noticed you’ve got 5 votes. So you’re safe as well! Blue: Oh darn it. Well, at least I can cheer- (Blue gets hit by her prize) (Music changes) White: (Yawns) You know what? I’m bored out of my butt now, TV, just show the votes for the remaining participants so that we can get to the challenge… (The TV slowly counts the votes via count. Red’s bar stops and gets 12 votes….) Red: Alright! (Avoids the bowling ball and Purple gets hit) (...Now Yellow and Pink’s bar continue to head up…) (Shows Pink and Yellow) Yellow: Oh Mr. White! Don’t Eliminate me! I’m a good little color! White: Don’t worry Yellow...because… (...Yellow’s bar is second last, having 20 votes and Pink’s bar is last with 29 votes) Black: You’re safe! Yellow: Hurray! I’m safe, Yay! (Screams as her prize was thrown to her) (Purple get herself up and as Yellow passes through, the bowling ball hits her from the back) Purple: Agh! Can’t these bowling balls stop hitting me?! White: Which means that Pink, you are eliminated from the show. (Pink gets sent to an abyss via the Annoying Awayatron 2000) Red: What was that? White: That my boy was the Annoying Awayatron 2000, it looks like the Fist Thingy from Inanimate Insanity. Black: And that gets you sent to the Colorless Abyss. Orange: What is the Colorless Abyss? White: Enough talk, let’s start our next challenge! (Intro) The Challenge: White: Alrighty Colors, our next challenge will involve this! (White touches paintbrush on Black and loses his color) Black: Hey! What was that for? Yellow: Wow, I can’t tell who’s Mr. White. Is it you? (She points to Black) Black: No he’s White! I’m Black! Yellow: OK, then. Just checkin’. (Brown touches Yellow with a normal paintbrush) Yellow: (Shrieks) Blue! Is my color gone like Purple?! Blue: No Yellow...you’re fine... Yellow: (Sighs in relief, then looks at Brown) You tricked me! (Yellow slaps Brown in the face) Yellow: Ugh! And you smell too! White: Now then, this challenge is pretty simple. We play tag- Red: THAT GAME’S FOR BABIES! White: -with a twist. Red: Oh. Black: We use the magic paintbrushes from earlier to play tag with. White: And the last one standing will earn immunity. (Black happliy touches White with another magic paintbrush White: Black, you should know that's not going to work in me. Green: I guess this will be easy, right Orange? (He falls. Orange catches him) Orange: Yeah...we can do this! (Lets go and falls with Green) (Blip. Technical Difficulties) White: Due to Technical difficulties, The Color Challenge will be right back after these messages. Commercial: Cyan’s Power Glue Cyan A: Hello viewers of the world! Are you tired of using old, regular glue that wears out overtime? Cyan B: Don’t you want a more powerful glue than super glue? Cyan A: Then try our new glue, Cyan’s Power Glue! It has the consistency of regular glue… Cyan B: But we put a new formula containing super powerful polymers that makes this glue, guaranteed to stay together forever! Cyan A: Now, let’s see our satisfied customers! Red: Well, when I broke my trumpet, I had to use old regular glue in… It wouldn’t stick so I can’t play...But now, thanks to Cyan’s power glue, not only it would stay together…(plays his trumpet)...I can play my trumpet again! Fuchsia: Thank you, Cyan’s power glue for helping me stick my bottle of soap together! Blue: Hey, what are my brothers doing here? (Static) Cyan B: As you could see here, our customers are satisfied with our glue! It really is the most strongest glue in the world! Cyan A: So order yours today... Cyan B:... and get sticking! Cyan A: Hey! I think your hand is stuck to my hand! Cyan B: No, your hand is stuck to mines! (Grunting as they try to pull apart as commercial fades away) (Blip) White: Thanks for your patience, we now return to your regular scheduled programming. (Blip) White: Sorry about that viewers, but welcome back to the Color Challenge! We’re just about to start the next challenge, so please be patient. (Everyone is standing in their positions) Black: Uhh, White, I think everyone is ready… White: Well in that case, go! Blue: Hey Red, how about forming an alliance? Red: Blue, please, that is like, an overused line I hear in every object show I know. Blue: Please….. Red: Not going to happen. Gray: I’ll join your alliance, Blue. Blue: Really?! Gray: Nope. Psych! (He touches Blue with his paintbrush, Blue turns White) Blue: (Gasps) Gray! White: Well Blue, you’re the first one to be out. Black: Poor you…. Blue: Gray, I’ll swear. You will rue the day you messed with me! Gray: It’s just a game…. (Meanwhile, Brown looks for Fuchsia) Brown: Hey Fuchsia….Come out wherever you are…. (Hits a bush behind him, he immediately touches the bush) Brown: There you are! (Realizes it is a bush) Brown: Oh. (Brown hits Fuchsia after turning back) Fuchsia: Aah! Brown! Your smelliness is on me now! (Brown touches Fuchsia and Fuchsia touches Brown with their paintbrushes, both turn white) Fuchsia: Aah! Now my color’s gone! Brown: Mine too! (They look into each other) Fuchsia: Well, at least you don’t smell anymore. Brown: What?! I lost my scent? Black: Hey you two, you’re out. White: So get your butts over here! (Brown and Fuchsia walked to the out area) Yellow: Well, this might be a good hiding spot… (Yellow hides behind the tree) (Camera Zooms out to a rock, where Purple eats Greppleberry cake) Purple: Oh, yes. I think this might be the best Greppleberry cake I’ve ever had… (Gray comes in and touches Purple, Purple turns white) Gray: Ha, Purple. You’re out! Purple: Whatever, I’m not into this game anyways. (Purple walks away) Gray: Man, Purple is a weird species of color…. Black: Right, we have 5 participants remaining. And that would be… White: Red, Yellow, Gray, Green, and Orange. Black: Oh Ok, just checking. (Camera points to Green) Green: Hmm...Which color is going to be my victim? (He looks at Red) Green: Ah, Red! (He Runs, but trips on a rock. He rolls) Orange: Stop in the name of Red’s life! (Green hits Orange and Red. Because of the paintbrushes they all held, they all turn white) Red: Ow! That really hurts! (Red Gasps) Red: My color! Thanks a lot guys… White: Oooh! Three colors down, two to go! Black: And that would be Yellow and Gray! But where is Yellow? White: Well, let’s take a look brother. Gray: Yellow! Where are you?! (Zoom into tree) Yellow: Ok Yellow, you’re all by yourself...Don’t be scared...there’s nothing to be afraid of… (Grass sounds) Yellow: Who’s there?! (Nothing) Yellow: Alright….there is REALLY nothing to be scared of…. (Gray pops up) Gray: There you are! Yellow: Aah! Be gone you foul beast! (Yellow throws her paintbrush to Gray) Gray: Ow! (Gray turns white) Gray: Yellow! What the heck! White: Gray is out, which means… Black: Yellow won and has obtained immunity! Yellow: Yay….I can’t believe I won! That was that most scary thing in my life! Blue: Well it wasn’t that scary… If we were doing this game in the caves, now that, THAT would be scary! Yellow: Blue! Don’t even try… (Blip) Post Challenge: White: Alright colors, it is now post challenge voting! Orange: What’s that? Black: It’s where we get your votes from you, the participants. White: That’s right! You get to vote on who you want off the show. There’s a voting booth over there to cast in your votes. Fuchsia: Well, I know who to vote for….. (Her eyes point to Brown) (Blip) Red: I don’t know who to vote for…. so I say Fuchsia because she’s too much of a clean freak. I mean, she sometimes cleans my back… (Blip) Blue: Hmmmm….Gray. Yeah! That’s it Gray! (Blip) Gray: I wanted to vote for Yellow because she hit me with a paintbrush, but she has immunity so I'll vote for Orange. (Blip) Fuchsia: Brown. He’s of course soooooooooo dirty! I need him as far away from me as possible! (Blip) Yellow: I vote for that beast who scared me….Um, what’s his name? Oh! Gray! (Blip) Purple: Hmmmmmmm…….Gray. (Blip) Green: I choose Orange because he didn’t help! (Blip) Brown: (Thinks) That’s it, I pick Fuchsia. (Bilp) Orange: What happens when I say I’ll vote for myself? Wait, that didn’t count didn’t it? (Blip) White: Alright everyone, here are the votes so far: (TV Shows: * Red: 0 * Blue: 0 * Gray: 3 * Fuchsia: 2 * Green: 0 * Purple: 0 * Brown: 1 * Orange: 2 ) Black: So viewers, it’s your turn to vote. Choose your color and vote that color to be off the show! White: And viewers, the voting begins today and ends September 12th, 2014. White: And of course, as our loyal viewers and subscribers... Black: ...we can safely say.... Both: See you next time on "The Color Challenge!" (Camera pans up) (Ending Theme) Post Show: Gray: Hello Yellow… I want to apologize- Yellow: Aah! I said be gone beast! (Yellow throws rock at Gray) Gray: Ow! Yellow! Will you stop throwing things at me?! Yellow: Aah! The beast is still here! (Runs away) Gray: (Sighs) You know what, never mind… Category:Transcripts